


Interrupted

by SimplyLeez



Series: Kitties and Titties [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Groping, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: Vanessa and Lucy finally get a moment together to have some fun, only Hank is a hungry, angry baby who’s moms are ignoring him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Kitties and Titties [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384477
Kudos: 54





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: fingering, eating out, teasing, slight degradation, slight dom/sub dynamic

Life had slowly turned back to normal. Well, normal plus a cat to take care of. Hank was easily integrating into the family, making sure to annoy his mothers - sitting on Lucy’s laptop, laying on Vanessa’s head at night, and knocking plenty of shit off the counters even when Lucy put them on top of her bookshelf (with Vanessa’s help obviously).

In addition to those annoying moments, there are an awful lot of soft moments. Hank would bury himself in Vanessa's hoodies or Lucy's skirts when his mothers left the house. He purred whenever he was content on either of his mom's laps or chests, and Hank always meowed a thank you when he got the delicious wet food for dinner instead of his dry food. 

However, the only thing that hadn't returned to a sense of normalcy was the Silva-Abbott's sex life. Work, friends, and Hank kept getting in the way; the two never wanting or being able to have a moment alone. Hank finally began being comfortable with them to the point of almost crying when neither of his moms were in the same room as him. And neither of them had the heart to kick him out of their bed at night either, especially since that was when he was his most cuddly.

A few weeks into Hank trusting them more they woke to a Hank-less bed. The both of them waking up to the heat of the other pressed against them, no Hank squished between them or making himself comfortable on Vanessa’s head.

“Hmm, mornin’,” Vanessa utters, voice soft but rough for such an early hour, finally having gotten a full night sleep.

“Morning,” Lucy responds, pressing the briefest of kisses to Vanessa’s jaw, cuddling closer to her chest. 

"Cuddles right as we wake up? Someone is a lil’ needy today."

"Babe," Lucy whined softly, "please don't tease, I've missed you."

“Missed me? I’ve been right here, babe,” Vanessa teases, hand running through Lucy’s hair.

Lucy grumbles something incoherent against her skin, giving her a teasing bite at her neck.

“Hey, now,” Vanessa says, pulling Lucy away by her hair, “if you’re mean I won’t give you what you want.”

Lucy whines, bordering on pouting at her wife, “pretty please, Nessa. I need you.”

Vanessa kisses her nose, “how can I say no to such a pretty little slut?”

Lucy grins, cheeks flushing already, “you can’t.”

“You’re damn right I can’t,” she replies, separating herself from Lucy with an all too brief kiss on her lips, pulling the covers off both of them and getting between Lucy’s legs, spreading them to slot herself between them.

Vanessa easily slides her sleep shorts down her legs, flinging them to the floor somewhere.

“What do you want, beloved?” she asks, hands grabbing Lucy’s thighs, spreading her legs wider.

Lucy flushes at the nickname, and at the obscene spreading of her legs, exposing her wet cunt to her wife.

“Please,” she whines, resting her head back against the pillows, closing her eyes, and letting out a breath, “Nessa, please, eat me out, I need you, touch me, please.”

Vanessa simply smiles, bending down and pressing kisses to Lucy’s stomach where her tank top has ridden up, uttering, “of course, beloved, after I have a bit of fun myself.”

Then she gently slides her hands under Lucy’s shirt and massages her small breasts, taking them both into her hands simultaneously, pinching gently at her nipples. Her wife hums in contentment, arching up into her touch, but Vanessa wants to hear more, so much more. She pinches hard, rolling both nubs between her thumb and forefinger, eliciting the sweetest, high pitched moan from Lucy’s lips, her hips even bucking up slightly against Vanessa’s own hips.

“Aww, does my pretty little slut like me feeling her up,” Vanessa chuckles, hearing Lucy moan again as she continues to pinch and rub hard against her nipples. She leans down to her wife’s flushed face and steals a heated kiss, removing her hands from her chest.

“Despite the fact that I’d love to just touch your tits and make you come from that, I think it’s time I gave you what you asked so nicely for,” Vanessa hums lowly, sinking down to eye level with Lucy’s glistening cunt, licking her lips in preparation.

“God, you look absolutely delicious.”

“Well, you’re awfully attractive down there yourself.” Lucy flushes in response.

“Glad you think so, babe.” Vanessa places a soft kiss on each thigh. “Lift your butt a bit, I’m gonna slide a pillow under you.”

Lucy does as she is told and readjusted herself on the pillow. “Am, am I good now?”

“You’re always good, babe. You’re so fucking good for me. I’m so lucky you’re my wife.”

With her sweet words spoken, Vanessa starts to inch towards Lucy’s cunt, placing a soft kiss before slowly licking up her labia to her clit. Lucy shivers, violently, one hand worming its way into Vanessa’s hair while the other clutches the pillow beside her head.

“Nessa,” Lucy moans out, “fuck, please. I need more.”

She can feel Vanessa smirking against her skin, teasing at her clit with the tip of her tongue, “so impatient,” she mutters, barely audible, before easing two fingers inside of her cunt, curling her fingers upwards, finger fucking her wet cunt with practiced ease.

Lucy whines, babbling out Vanessa’s name and incoherent begging, hips twitching upwards, fucking herself on her wife’s fingers and tongue.

“Shit, ‘Nessa,” she breathes out, fingers tightening in Vanessa’s hair as she suckles hard on her clit, looking up at her with those big, brown eyes, “fuck, ‘m going to come.”

Vanessa ignores the twinge of pain in her wrist and ache in her jaw, so focused on making Lucy come, watching her lose herself for the first time in a long time.

“Mreow.”

The silence that follows the soft, indignant call of a cat lasts moments. Vanessa’s fingers still inside of her wife, mouth pulling away from her cunt, following Lucy’s gaze over to their bedroom door. It has been pushed further open and Hank is sitting there, staring at his mothers with a glare. A glare that says ‘how dare you two, my mothers, leave me to starve and perish’.

“Hank, dude, you’re killing the vibe here,” Vanessa says, mouth quirking up at the edges.

And Lucy just lets out a groan, closing her eyes and putting her arm over her face, uttering weakly, “I was so fucking close.”

Vanessa looks to her, then to Hank, then back to her.

“I mean,” she says, teasing her fingers ever so slightly out of Lucy before shoving them hard back into her, eliciting a short, sharp gasp of a moan out of her, “I could finish you off real quick, if you want me to.”

Lucy doesn’t even remove her arm from across her face, flushing shades deeper, uttering, “fuck, yes, fine, please.”

Vanessa gladly keeps moving her fingers, her free hand gladly sliding back up Lucy’s tank top to grope at her breast.

Lucy comes quick and easily, back arching, fucking herself down on Vanessa’s fingers. And Vanessa watches her fall apart by her hands, that lazy smile on her face, fond look in her eyes as Lucy loses herself to the sensation of her hands.

And Hank all but jumps onto them, pouting up at Vanessa the way only a tiny, fierce kitty can. He meows again, and again, and again.

Lucy sighs - half annoyed, half satisfied - “go feed him, please, feed him then come back and sit on my face, I want to show you some love too.”

And Vanessa doesn’t need to be told twice. Hank is happy with his all too full bowl of breakfast and Vanessa is very happy with her wife returning the favour.


End file.
